


The Unforgettable Evening

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Unexpected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Seeing Maximus reminds Commodus of the passionate night he spent with Maximus. Commodus POV.





	

‘Brother… There is something I need to tell you’ Lucilla said.

‘What is it?’ I ask, not looking up.

‘I’m… I’m with child.’

‘So…?’

‘The child is Maximus’s.’

‘What Maximus?’

‘Maximus Decimus Meridius. The general.’

That was the moment when my eyes darted up. Her belly has been growing, but that doesn’t have to mean that she is pregnant, does it?

‘You’ve just eaten too much, and now you think you’re pregnant!’ I hissed. Angrily I jumped up, approaching Lucilla.

‘No, brother. You know that I didn’t.’ Lucilla’s eyes widened in fear as I came closer and closer.

My hands grabbed her wrists as I pushed her against the wall, her hands above her head. One hand held her wrists as the other went down. The hand went up again, this time under her dress, and then I felt her pussy. I pushed all layers of clothing aside and then I reached her pussy. My fingers penetrated her. She moaned. I licked up her scent from my fingers after I removed my hand from her pussy.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ I hissed. ‘You slut.’

‘I’m not a slut!’ Lucilla hissed back. ‘And what about you then? You filthy…!’

‘How dare you…!’

‘Don’t say that you are as faithful as can be, brother, for you aren’t that faithful either with all those boy-toys of yours!’

‘But I didn’t have sex with all of them.’

‘Neither did I!’

‘So you became pregnant out of nowhere, I assume.’

Angrily, I hit Lucilla in her face before storming out. I just couldn’t believe it; Lucilla is pregnant… Carrying Maximus’s baby… It disgusted me.

***

Lucilla telling me she was with child… That was years ago. And suddenly I’m reminded of it as Maximus mentions his name. And it reminds me of something else too. Something wrong but beautiful.

Filled with anger and frustration because he is still alive, I turn and walk off. But the thoughts about him won’t leave me alone. My thoughts travel back in time.

***

It was the evening after Lucilla confessed her pregnancy. As my blood boiled in anger, I ordered Maximus to be brought to my bedroom. I wanted to see him myself. I wanted to see why Lucilla fell in love with him. Of course, she had told me everything about him, but now I wanted to see for myself.

‘You highness, I understand that you wanted to see me?’ Maximus bowed.

‘Yes, I did.’ My eyes scanned his body. ‘Is it true that you have lain with my sister?’

‘Why would you ask, highness?’

‘She is pregnant. Don’t you know?’ The surprised look on his face was an answer itself.

‘Why didn’t she tell me?’

‘Maybe she is too cowardly to tell you herself.’ My eyes went down to his cock, trying to imagine hoe it would look like without those trousers. And then the image of that cock, penetrating my sister’s pussy entered my head, and my head snapped up.

‘Highness, there is obviously something bothering you.’

Something in my head snapped. I had to see his cock, just once. Even if it was only for seconds. ‘Pull your trousers off.’ The words were barely able to cross my lips. Shame and excitement were fighting for priority. But I didn’t care. The only thing I cared about was seeing his cock.

‘Why?’

‘Because I say so!’ I tried my best to regain my stoic posture, but to no avail.

‘There is obviously something bothering you.’ Even though Maximus didn’t trust me, he kicked his boots off and pulled his trousers off. And then I saw it. I saw his glorious cock. ‘You like what you see, highness?’ Maximus demanded.

‘Yes’ I swooned. ‘I can understand why my sister fell in love with you, or at least with you body.’

‘Thanks, highness, if that’s supposed to be a compliment.’

‘It is, Maximus. Undress further. I want to see that glorious body of yours.’ And Maximus did as I demanded.

The second the last piece of clothing fell on the floor I couldn’t stop myself anymore. I grabbed Maximus and kissed him in his neck and on his face. It were hungry, almost desperate kisses. Maximus tried to push me off, but I didn’t even notice, being so busy kissing him. I pulled Maximus on the bed, on top of me. And finally Maximus stopped his protest, his hands groping my hips as my hands were on his face.

It felt as if we had been kissing for an eternity when our lips had to part. I smiled, and then I rolled Maximus on his back – or I tried to, at least. Maximus wouldn’t let me get on top of him.

‘You may become Emperor in a few years, but I’m the one topping in bed.’ Maximus smiled, kissing me roughly on my mouth, his tongue invading my mouth. With one hand he pinned my wrists above my head, just like I did that to Lucilla, just hours ago. With the other hand, Maximus started to undress me. And I let him.

Not even a minute later, our clothes were piled up next to the bed.

‘Are you sure you want to top?’ I grinned, still trying to overpower him.

‘I have never been so sure about anything.’ Maximus grinned too.

And then Maximus pulled my legs up, exactly how he wanted them. After which he started positioning his cock in front of my ass.

‘Aren’t you scared?’ Maximus teased.

‘Just do it’ I breathed. Again, Maximus complied. His cock made its entrance. But then I felt my ass burn, making me gasp in pain. In my imagination, it wouldn’t hurt at all. In my imagination, I’d be begging him for more, but that’s not how it was. I begged him to stop, but Maximus wouldn’t oblige this time. He only went further.

‘Calm down, you’ll get used to it. Lucilla reacted that way too, and she’s pregnant now.’ Maximus caressed my chest, almost as if he imagined that it was Lucilla, writhing in pain under him instead of me.

Luckily, the pain ceased in time, and the lust and pleasure remained. His hand started to pump my cock, making the pleasure even worse. His cock going deeper and deeper. Every thrust went harder and deeper than its predecessor.

It didn’t take long for me to come, crying out in pleasure. After which Maximus released my cock. His thrusts became even more passionate. His thrusts became almost desperate as he pounded into me, even harder, faster and deeper. A tear escaped my eyes as I shut them, and then Maximus came, spilling deep inside.

Our bodies relaxed. Maximus kissed my shoulder and neck. I was so exhausted that I could only moan and grope his ass, still feeling his cock, deep inside.

***

‘Uncle? Are you alright?’ Lucius asks, shaking me a bit.

‘What is it?’ I ask.

‘You were just staring into… nothingness. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing. I was just lost in thought.’

I still feel the warmth of his hands on my skin. And the love. I won´t ever forget it. That unforgettable evening.


End file.
